


Look

by jibootyjimin



Category: Day6 (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: jiaerwang: new phone who disyu.gyeoms: the best person you'll ever meetjjp.jinyoung: 2018 here to tell you that joke died last centurykimstae: what am i doing heredefsoul: im jaebum, this is my new number no need to replycococyj: im boutta mute this gckimsnamj: your bestest best frienddoubleb: hey there demons its me ya boijjk.bts: the only person in this gc that matterst.mark: what am i doing here x2(JIAERWANG ADDED PARKJM, YEOL.CHAN AND 16 OTHERS TO THE GROUP CHAT)--(or in which i do a part 2 of Face, ft. their friends)***ON HIATUS***





	1. 000

hi hey hello,we're back in business. ily all and i hope Look gets as much love and support as Face did. Below are the usernames to everyone that'll (eventually) be in the group chat, if anyone new is added I'll add it here and at the end notes of the chapter.

 

**GOT7**

**defsoul -** jaebum  
**jiaerwang -** jackson  
**t.mark -** mark  
**yu.gyeoms -** yugyeom  
**cococyj -** youngjae  
**jjp.jinyoung -** jinyoung  
**doubleb -** bambam

 

**BTS**

**kimsnamj -** namjoon  
**kimstae -** taehyung  
**jjk.bts -** jungkook  
**parkjm -** jimin  
**1seok.hope -** jhope/hoesok  
**2seok.jin -** jin/seokjin  
**sssuga.myg -** suga/yoongi

 

**EXO**

**yeol.chan -** chanyeol  
**sehunoh -** sehun  
**bbaekhyun -** baekhyun  
**xiumin101** \- xiumin/minseok  
**junmyeonkim** \- suho/junmyeon  
**layixing** \- lay/yixing  
**kyung.soo** \- d.o/kyungsoo  
**exo.kaiii** \- kai/jongin  
**chendae** \- chen/jongdae

 

**SEVENTEEN**

**scoups.cheol -** s.coups/seungcheol  
**yoonjh -** jeonghan  
**yu.ming -** mingyu  
**ming.hoes -** the8/minghao  
**woozieseventeen** \- woozie/jihoon  
**seungkwanie** \- seungkwan  
**ver.nonsvt** \- vernon/hansol  
**dino.svt** \- dino/chan  
**wonwoos** \- wonwoo  
**svtjoshua** \- joshua  
**sunshineseok** \- dk/seokmin  
**hoeshii** \- hoshi/soonyoung  
**chinalinejun** \- jun/junhui

 

**MONSTA X**

**monx.** **chaehw -** hyungwon  
**shownu12 -** shownu/hyunwoo  
**min.hyuk -** minhyuk  
**kihyun.monx -** kihyun  
**wonho.shin -** wonho/hoseok  
**li.m.changkyun -** I.M/changkyun  
**jooheon1324 -**  jooheon

 

**DAY6**

**jaesix -** jae/jaehyung  
**wonpilie6 -** wonpil  
**y.dowoon -** dowoon  
**d6.youngk -** youngk/brian/younghyun  
**sungjinkrap -** sungjin

 

**\--------------------**

 

_(disclaimer: not everyone will appear every single chapter as thats a LOt of people to always try and squeeze in. I do stan more groups but these six are my ult groups uwu have fun reading uglies)_

 


	2. 001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: henlo uwu, im in Las Vegas right now so this is all ill be posting for now. uwu i hope you enjoy

 

**jiaerwang added defsoul, t.mark and 6 others to the group**

  
jiaerwang:  
_new phone who dis_

yu.gyeoms:  
_the best person you'll ever meet_

jjp.jinyoung:  
_2018 here to tell you that joke died last century_

kimstae:  
_what am i doing here_

 

defsoul:  
_I_ _m Jaebum, this is my new number no need to reply_

 

cococyj:  
_im boutta mute this gc_

  
kimsnamj:  
_your bestest best friend_

doubleb:  
_hey there demons its me ya boi_

t.mark:  
_what am i doing here x2_

double:  
_lol lame there's only 9 of us_  
_this gc is ded_

jiaerwang:  
_:_ _( thata mean_

yu.gyeoms:  
_jajejrjrj_ _add more people coward_

jiaerwang:  
_im_ _noT a cowaRD_  
 _(◣_◢) you guys are meanies_  
_im telling my jaebum hyung_

yu.gyeoms:  
_uh_ _woah hold on there buddy_  
_it was a fuckifn jokE_

 

defsoul:  
_like_ _you_

  
jiaerwang:  
_JWJEJRJ_  
_JAEBUM HYUMG_  
_UWU HI_

kimsnamj:  
_omg_ _hi jaebum hyung_

kimstae:  
_AM_ _I THE ONLY FUCKIFN DYING AT JAEBUM ROASTING YUGYEOM AJEJRJRJ_

doubleb:  
_jinyoung_ _where are you_

cococyj:  
_where's_ _mark_

 

defsoul:  
_i_ _didn't know this was a fucking lost and found_

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_yall_ _gay stfu_  
_add interesting people_  
_like jin_  
_and suga_  
_and kyungsoo_  
_and jeonghan_  
_and hyungwon_  
_and jae_

doubleb:  
_"_ _interesting people"_  
_im already here_

jjp.jinyoung:  
_yes_ _thats why i said interesting people_

yu.gyeoms:  
_welcome_ _to marriage counseling_  
_now wjat seems to be the problem_

jjp.jinyoung:  
_i_ _will shove my fuckifn foot down your god dman throat you little fucking towrr ass mustard hair spider legs looking ass_

t.mark:  
_JWJEJRJRJ_  
_IM DYIFN_

kimsnamj:  
_JQJWJRJRJ_ _I CANR VRETAHE_

yu.gyeoms:  
_STOP_ _THIS IS BULLYIFN_  
_IM CALLINF THE POLICE_

 

defsoul:  
_y'all_ _are stupid_  
_ima mute this gc_

  
jiaerwang:  
_:_ _( but jaebummie :(:((:(:(_  
_sseunie made_  
_does not want to talk to_  
_okay_ (◕︵◕)

kimstae:  
_JQIJRJRJ_ _BITCH MY HEART JUST VROKE_

doubleb:  
_oof_ _he really tried muting his own boyfriend's gc_  
_smh_

 

defsoul:  
_nsjejrjr so how about adding yoongi and kyungsoo then_

  
jiaerwang:  
_jwjejrj_ _bummie ignore i_  
_is sad little baby puppy sseunie_

cococyj:  
_JWURJRJJR_ _BOI YOU GONE AND DONE IT NOW_

 

defsoul:  
_oof_ _ily baby uwü_  
_i was kidding_

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_no_ _u weren't_

cococyj:  
_no_ _you werent_

kimstae:  
_no_ _you aint_

 

defsoul:  
_if_ _yall dont shut up in -2828 seconds im gonna grab a pair of the dullest saftey scissors i can find and ima cut yalls baby carrot dicks off with them_  
_thanks for listening_

  
doubleb:  
_dude_ _that hurt me as i read_

t.mark:  
_what_ _kind of evil shit_

kimstae:  
_fam_ _thats murderer behavior_

jiaerwang:  
_HYUNG_ _DID HIS UWU MOLES_  
_JACKSON IS UWUING FOR BUMMIE_

kimsnamj:  
_JACKSON THE_ _UWUS ARE REAL_

jiaerwang:  
_I_ _TOLF YOU AJEURJRJ_

kimsnamj:  
_I_ _-_

jiaerwang:  
_MOOD_

jjp.jinyoung:  
_anyway_  
_are we gonna add yoongles and kyungegghead or not_

cococyj:  
_thats_ _cyber bullying but okay add chen too_

 

**_jiaerwang added min.suga, kyung.soo and chendae to the group_ **

 


	3. 002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: henlo ajjeurj i wasnt gonna post today bc I'm in Vegas but i couldne help it uwu.let me know how y'all are liking this so far.

 

**135** **NEW MESSAGES**

_**yu.gyeoms changed the group name to: jinyoung choke :)**_

 

  
t.mark:  
_this_ _username can be taken many ways_  
_idk which is worse_

cococyj:  
_yugyeoms_ _really out here disrespecting people like that (◠︵◠) smh_

doubleb:  
_bitch_ _you can choke you uglie ass mustard head_

kimsnamj:  
_MUSTARD_ _AHED_  
_AMKEIRJR_

jiaerwang:  
_BAM_ _IM SCREMAIRN_

chendae:  
_oof_ _jinyoung getting defended_

jjp.jinyoung:  
_it's_ _what i deserVE_

doubleb:  
_hey_ _can i add someone (◠︵◠)_

 

defsoul:  
_do_ _we know them_

  
t.mark:  
_^_ _^_

cococyj:  
_what_ _he asked_

doubleb:  
_yes_ _uwu_

chendae:  
_fine_ _by me_

yu.gyeoms:  
_add_ _them_

 

**_doubleb added jjk.bts, yu.ming, ming.hoes and bbaekhyun to the group_ **

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_you_ _said one person hoe_

doubleb:  
_the_ _pot calling the kettle black_

jjp.jinyoung:  
_fight_ _me_

bbaekhyun:  
_anejjrjr_ _henlo the only person that matters is here_

yu.ming:  
_why_ _is there only like 4 people in here smh_

jiaerwang:  
_omg y'akl addef more peoplw_  
_uwu hi guys_

ming.hoes:  
_hi_ _jackson_

jiaerwang:  
_there's_ _clearlu more tham 4 people in here thougj (▰°o°▰)_  
_are they not showinf up for you?_

chendae:  
_wnjejrj_ _cutie_

 

defsoul:  
_what_

  
chendae:  
_nothofn_

yu.ming:  
_JSJEJRJ_ _MOOD_

bbaekhyun:  
_rip_ _catch that big fat block_

t.mark:  
_thats_ _homophobic_

 

defsoul:  
_you_ _guys are all idiots_  
_with the exception of jackson_

  
jjk.bts:  
_(◠︵◠) guess thats one thing we have in common then_

doubleb:  
_biTCH_ _NWJJRJR_

ming.hoes:  
_NEJJRJR_ _JUNGKOOK_

min.suga:  
_no_ _offense but y'all are annoying_  
_i was sleeping_

yu.ming:  
_its_ _6pm_

min.suga:  
_yes_ _whats your point_

jiaerwang:  
_does_ _amyone know whar to do whem the stove doesnt wanna turn on_

bbaekhyun:  
_leave_ _it off_

jjk.bts:  
_get_ _an adult to help_

 

defsoul:  
_jackson_ _dont burn our house down_  
_*your_

  
jjk.bts:  
_uuuuuuuuuh_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

cococyj:  
_our_ _im cry_

kimsnamj:  
_hwhrjrj jacmson donr leave the gas on_

jiaerwang:  
_is_ _that ehy its makinf like a muted buzz_

yu.ming:  
_BOI_ _TURN THE STOVE OFF YOURE GONNA FUCKIDND BLOW UR HOUSW UP JWJEJJRJR_

 

defsoul:  
_Jackson_ _wang_  
_turn off the stove_  
_and tell Mark BamBam or Yugyeom to help you_

  
ming.hoes:  
_oof_ _(◠︵◠)_  
_listen to the man homie_

doubleb:  
_not_ _it_

chendae:  
_u cant tell him what to do_  
_ur not the boss of him (◕︿◕)_

t.mark:  
_not_ _it_

bbaekhyun:  
_uR_ _nOt ThE bOsS oF hIm_

kimstae:  
_i_ _think jackson listens to jaebum more than he listened to his parents as a kid (◠︵◠)_

kimsnamj:  
_with_ _an aura like that who wouldnt_

kimstae:  
_blocked_

yu.gyeoms:  
_not_ _it_

 

defsoul:  
_you_ _know whats gonna be not it too_  
_your idiot asses being alive_

  
jiaerwang:  
_someome_ _help me (◕︵◕)_

bbaekhyun:  
_uwu_ _the sad face_  
_thats so sad alexa play jackson saying "daddy buy me food please" on national television on repeat for the rest of my life_

jjk.bts:  
_NEJJRRJ_ _WJY DOES JAEBUM ALWAYS THREATEN PEOPLE_

chendae:  
_NWJJEJRJ_ _BAEKHYUN_  
_THATS LITERALLY A WHOLE MOOD_

jjp.jinyoung:  
_WNJEJRJR_ _for the rest of ur life_  
_same_

 

defsoul:  
_ew_ _creeps_  
_smh_  
_@ baby_

  
kyung.soo:  
_nejejrj_ _what have i walked into_

yu.ming:  
_hell_

kyung.soo:  
_ive_ _been there for like 3 years_

min.suga:  
_bahehe_ _mood_

jiaerwang:  
_jaebummie_ _hyunf_  
_yugyeom helped me_  
_i made pancakes_  
_do you wanna see_

jjk.bts:  
_no_ _thx_

bbaekhyun:  
_no_

jiaerwang:  
_i_ _said jaebum hung not rats_  
_*HYUNF_  
_*HYNUG_  
_*HYUNG_

ming.hoes:  
_WHOA_ _THERE BUDDY TMI_

yu.ming:  
_NWJEJRJ_ _THAT WAS INFORMATION I DIDNT NEED_

cococyj:  
_PLEASE_ _KIDS KEEP IT PG_

yu.gyeoms:  
_QNJEJRJ_ _MY POOR EYES HOW DO I BLEACH OUT THE TEXT FROM MY BRAIN_

 

defsoul:  
_WHAT_

  
chendae:  
_NJSUEJ_ _JACKSON I DIDNT TAKE U FOR THE TYOE TO DO THINGS LIEK THIA_

jiaerwang:  
_EVERHONE_ _SHUt UP IT WAS A TUPO_  
_LEAVE ME ALONW_

min.suga:  
_if_ _i have to tolerate yall beinf crackheads then junmyeon woozi anf minhyuk do too_

 

**_min.suga added min.hyuk, woozisvt and junmyeonkim to the group_ **

  
kung.soo:  
_mood_

min.hyuk:  
_hey_ _there demons its me_  
_ya boi_

jjp.jinyoung:  
_someone_ _already used that go home_

min.hyuk:  
_hey_ _there demons its me ya boi_  
_skinny penis_

woozisvt:  
_JWJRJRJ_

kimstae:  
_WHY_ _IS EVERYONE TALKING ABOUT DICKS_

junmyeonkim:  
_what_

kyung.soo:  
_welcome_ _to hell buddy_

 


	4. 003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: uwu im finally back from Vegas lol. have some more crackhead behavior

**90 NEW MESSAGES**

 

_ **jinyoung choke :)** _

 

defsoul:  
_should_ _i drop a soundcloud link to my new fire mix or nah (◠︵◠)_

  
yu.gyeoms:  
_the_ _seconf one_

min.hyuk:  
_SEND_ _THE LINK COWARD_

yu.ming:  
_drop_ _the link_ _legend_

doubleb:  
_drop_ _the link so i can tell_ _everyone to let u flop_

defsoul:  
_anejrj_ _yall are assholes_

  
jjk.bts:  
_you_ _are what you eat (◠︵◠)_

woozisvt:  
_JWJEJE_ _JUNGKOOK NO_

kimstae:  
_you_ _are what you eat x2_

min.hyuk:  
_we_ _stan honest kings_ _(◠︵◠)_

defsoul:  
_never_ _mind im not sending shit_  
_y'all ruined my hype mood smh_  
_jackson baby where are you i need support_

  
kimsnamj:  
_send_ _the link king of music (╥︵╥)_

jiaerwang:  
_i_ _saw rhe word baby and camw runninf_  
_who called_

jjp.jinyoung:  
_no_ _one important_

defsoul:  
_i_ _called uwü :(_

  
jiaerwang:  
_NWJEJEJ_ _WHU TGE SAD FACW JAEBUM HYUNF_  
_DONR BE SAD (╥︵╥)_

min.suga:  
_not_ _gonna lie thats kind of cute (◠︵◠)_

chendae:  
_gusy_ _wmjrjr_  
_can i add like 3 people pls_  
_everyone knows them_

kyung.soo:  
_i_ _dont care_

yu.ming:  
_go_ _ahead_

cococyj:  
_sure_

_**chendae added exo.kaii, wonwoos, and jooheon1324 to the group** _

  
doubleb:  
_why_ _can i hear jaebum and jackson having phone sex_

exo.kaiii:  
_bitch_ _what_

wonwoos:  
_wtf_ _yall are weird why was i added_  
_mom im scared i dont wanna join this cult_

ming.hoes:  
_sshhh_ _child jeonghan isn't here_  
_besides he'd probably join the cult too tbh (◠︵◠)_

cococyj:  
_KWJEJRJ_ _im-_

doubleb:  
_OH MY GOD_  
_IT WASNR JAEBIM ANF JACNSON_  
_IT WAS MARK GIVING YUGYEOM A BLOW JOB AJEIRKJR IM CRYING_  
_MY POOR LITTLE EYES_  
_IM GONNA SPRAY BLEACH IN THME AND DRIMK IT WHILW IM AT IR_

1seok.jin:  
_KWJRJRJ_ _BOI WHAT_

woozisvt:  
_NQJEJEJR_ _EW NO GET AWAY SATAN THATS RATED R_

min.hyuk:  
_pic_ _or it didnt happen_

chendae:  
_send_ _a vid_

kimsnamj:  
_MWJEJEJ_ _YALL ARE NASTY_  
_THATS NASTY EW EW EW EW_  
_JAJEJRJR_

defsoul:  
_y'all_ _some creeps_  
_some weird ass kinks yall got there phew_  
_cant relate_

  
min.hyuk:  
_uh_ _hate to break it to you buddy but_

defsoul:  
_shut_ _the fuck up before i fly over there just to shove my fist down your throat_

  
min.hyuk:  
 _(▰°o°▰)_ _fist me daddy_

doubleb:  
_right_ _in the kink_

wonwoos:  
_NWJEJRJ_ _WHAT_

1seok.jin:  
_NAKEKRK_ _BOI I KNOW YOU FUCKIN LYING_

bbaekhyun:  
_oh_ _please are any of you surprised_

min.suga:  
_sadly_ _no_

defsoul:  
_i_ _dont have a daddy kink_

  
ming.hoes:  
_sorry_ _to break it to you daddy but-_

defsoul:  
_don't call me that you stupid little fuck_

  
ming.hoes:  
_oof_ _right in the degradation kink (◠︵◠)_

jiaerwang:  
_whats_ _goinf on-_  
_jaebum huynf-_

defsoul:  
_its_ _not what it looks like_  
_literally it isnt_  
_they're just creeps_

  
jiaerwang:  
_uwu_ _(◕︵◕)_

wonwoos:  
_he's_ _telling the truth buddy (◠︵◠)_

kyung.soo:  
_what_ _would y'all say if i_ _shaved my head_

yu.ming:  
_do it_

bbaekhyun:  
_dude_ _that would make you more of an egg head_  
_do it_

exo.kaiii:  
_jaebum_  
_can i borrow some cash_

 

defsoul:  
_what_ _why from me_

  
1seok.jin:  
_ur_ _the group chat daddy uwu_

jiaerwang:  
_what_ _no_

  
exo.kaiii:  
_najejeje_ _daddy buy me food pls_

jiaerwang:  
 _(╥︵╥)_ _no (◣_◢)_

defsoul:  
_yeah_ _no_  
_never say that again_

  
t.mark:  
_-_ _unless your name is jackson_

defsoul:  
_exactly_

  
min.suga:  
_what_

woozisvt:  
_what_

exo.kaiii:  
_what_

yu.gyeoms:  
_what_

defsoul:  
_what_

  
bbaekhyun:  
_smh_ _(◠︵◠)_

 


	5. 004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: uwu jwjejr slowly but surely everyone is getting added into this hell. would you guys want some chapters in between to be picture and comments posts like in face?

**96 NEW MESSAGES**

 

_**jinyoung choke :)** _

  
jiaerwang:  
_jaebummie_ _hyung (▰°_°▰)_

defsoul:  
_whats_ _up babe_

  
jiaerwang:  
_remember_ _thar one shirt you bought me a while ago?_  
_whem_ _we wemt to the store with yugyeom_

defsoul:  
_oh_ _yeah_  
_what about it do you want another one?_

  
jiaerwang:  
_nwjejrj_ _no hyunf_  
_thank you (◠‿◠✿)_  
_but i did a thing eith it_

defsoul:  
_oh_ _?_

  
jiaerwang:  
_it_ _a photoshoot (▰°_°▰)(◠‿◠✿)_

defsoul:  
_NEJJRJR_  
_LOOK HOW FUCKING PRECIOUS_  
_NO MODEL OUT THERE CAN RELATE_

  
doubleb:  
_i_ _take great offense to that_

defsoul:  
_good_

  
min.hyuk:  
_im_ _at how jaebums first question was_  
_"do you want another one"_

woozisvt:  
_mwjejrjr_ _same_

kimsnamj:  
_best_ _friend out here serving looks (◣_◢)_

defsoul:  
_joonie_ _stating nothing but facts_

  
kimsnamj:  
_joonie_ _hnng_

  
kimstae:  
_one_ _of these days little boy smh_

min.hyuk:  
_NEJRJRJ_ _NO OFFENSE BUT I FICKING YELLED_  
_little boy oof_

yu.ming:  
_i_ _have a questión_

jjp.jinyoung:  
_questión_  
_nwjrjrj what_

yu.ming:  
_namjoon_ _jokes about having a crush on jaebum all the time_  
_do jackson and tae ever get honestly jealous?_

bbaekhyun:  
_nwjejeje_ _ive always wondered that_

jiaerwang:  
_ah_ _well i donr_  
_idk about taetae_  
_i know joon is just playing and i relate on a spiritual level_  
_he just has a bias in jjp like everyone else_  
_but other than that i know its mostly jokes instead of actually having a crush on him_

kimsnamj:  
_nqjejrj_ _you better not be jealous you thicc hoe_  
_you know im just playin uwu_

kimstae:  
_uh_ _well you see_

1seok.jin:  
_JEJRJRJ_ _BITCH THERES GONNA BE DRAMA I CAN FEEL IT_  
_IM READY_

jjk.bts:  
_go_ _suck a dick you drama whorE_  
_smh_

kimstae:  
_nah_ _im joking_  
_i mean i do get momentarily jealous for like a few minutes but then it kind of goes away_  
_we've known jaebum for a while even before he debuted and i know homie would never take namjoons flat ass away from me_  
_its like having a girlfriend/boyfriend and they ult bias a boy group member and purposely make you jealous just so you can do dirty shit to them ya know_  
_kinky people these days_

min.hyuk:  
_wow_ _legends_

bbaekhyun:  
_if_ _yixing ever made me jealous with one of my friends or group members id slap his ass until his booty cheeks fell off smh_

kimstae:  
_i_ _never said i didn't do that (◠︵◠)_

chendae:  
_JWJERJ_ _THATS WHY NAMJOON HAS NO ASS_

kimsnamj:  
_THIs_ _is BULLYING_

bbaekhyun:  
_talking_ _about my bitch ass ********* made me miss his gay ass so ima add him_

chendae:  
_okay_ _homie_

ming.hoes:  
_you_ _know just because you cover the word boyfriend with stars doesnt make it less gay right?_

bbaekhyun:  
_i_ _cant find it_

ming.hoes:  
_fimd_ _what_

bbaekhyun:  
_where_ _i asked for your input_

cococyj:  
_JEJEJRJ_ _BITCH I LAUGHED_

exo.kaiii:  
_IM_ _DYINF MY LUNGS HOE_

defsoul:  
_mayhaps_ _i laughed_

  
yu.gyeoms:  
_nwjejrj_ _bitch i canr breatwh_

_**bbaekhyun added layixing to the group** _

  
layixing:  
_byun_ _baekhyun you fucking crackhead what ruffied ass group did you add me in now_

cococyj:  
_KWJEJRJ_ _MOOD_

jiaerwang:  
_YIXING_ _YOU'RE HERE_

layixing:  
_jackson_ _uwu hi_

bbaekhyun:  
_i_ _see how it is_  
_you greet your friend politely_  
_but me? noooo_  
_i suffer verbal abuse_

layixing:  
_damn_ _that one mustve hurt_  
_lmk when i care_

wonwoos:  
_kwjejrj_ _stop this madness_  
_mom can you pick me up?_  
_im scared_

**_ming.hoes added scoups.cheol and yoonjh to the group_ **

  
yoonjh:  
_minghao_ _if this turns out to be another fucking anime titty group chat youre fucking grounded_

junmyeonkim:  
_ANIME_ _TITTY GROUP CHAT IM DEAD_  
_JWJEJRJ HAO WHY_

yu.gyeoms:  
_BITHC_ _NWJEJE ANIME TITTY IM SCREAMINF_  
_I CANR BREATHE_

ming.hoes:  
_bitch_ _ass wonwoo kept beimg fuckinf annoyimg tell your goddamn kid to stfu_

yoonjh:  
_minghao_ _stfu_

scoups.cheol:  
_jeonghan_ _dont curse at the kids_

1seok.jin:  
_wow_ _this family drama is kind of lit_

yoonjh:  
_hi_ _suckjin_

1seok.jin:  
_hi_ _johnham_

min.suga:  
_KWJ4JRJ_ _IM MUTING YALL_  
_YALL SO ANNOYING_

kyung.soo:  
_everytime_ _someone says theyre gonna mute the gc i silently whisper_  
_"same"_

exo.kaii:  
_same_

jooheon1324:  
_same_

junmyeonkim:  
_same_

cococyj:  
_same_

t.mark:  
_same_

kimstae:  
_same_

wonwoos:  
_same_

 


	6. 005

**94 NEW MESSAGES**

 

** _jinyoung choke :)_ **

  
scoups.cheol:  
_why_ _is there only 4 of my bitch ass kids in here_

wonwoos:  
_wow_  
_im calling the police_

junmyeonkim:  
_do_ _you always call your kids that_  
_because same_

jjk.bts:  
_guys_ _ima add someone_  
_idc if y'all agree or not_  
_thanks_

**_jjk.bts added parkjm to the group_ **

  
parkjm:  
_uwu_ _hi_

jooheon1324:  
_omg_ _jimin hi_

exo.kaiii:  
_JIMINIE_

kimsnamj:  
_hi_ _mochi baby_

jiaerwang:  
_JIMIN HI AHJWJEJ_

1seok.jin:  
_uh_ _thats sort of racist_  
_why did no one greet me this enthusiastically smh_

jjk.bts:  
_no_ _one cared when you got added thats why_

min.hyuk:  
_jiminie_ _baby uwu hi_

woozisvt:  
_najejrj jungkook needs to stop roasting people smh_

defsoul:  
_disrespectful_ _smh_

  
jooheon1324:  
_jaebum_ _hyung_  
_when you shake your head does your mullet move with you_

junmyeonkim:  
_JWJEJRJRJ_  
_BITCH NO_

kyung.soo:  
_whaf_ _kind of fucking question_

layixing:  
_i_ _whip my mullet back and forth_  
_i whip my mullet back and forth_

 

defsoul:  
_i_ _fucking hate y'all_

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_jdjrjrj_ _ima do soemthing_

**_jjp.jinyoung added_ ** **_jaesix and d6.youngk to the group_ **

  
jaesix:  
_hello_ _rats and roaches_

min.suga:  
_i_ _will block you_

d6.youngk:  
_i_ _like how the first thing they tell jae is that they're gonna block him_  
_a mood_

defsoul:  
_no_ _offense but you could've at least added the best gay6 member instead of jae smh_

  
jaesix:  
_jaebum_ _does your mullet move when you shake your head or nah_

defsoul:  
_what_ _fucking_  
_why does everyone keep asking me that_

  
jjk.bts:  
_tf_ _you mean everyone_  
_it was two people_  
_calm down grandpa_

defsoul:  
_did_ _you just curse at me?_  
_i know you didnt just curse at me_

  
jjk.bts:  
_uuuuuuh_  
_look up i think i did_

  
yu.ming:  
_jungkook_ _is a brave man_

parkjm:  
_jungkookie dont get killed pls_

jaesix:  
_anyone_ _got games on their phone?_  
_add me on_ _animal crossing_  
_@jjjjjjae_h8skwp_

doubleb:  
_homie_ _really just lied in his animal crossing username rip_

ming.hoes:  
_why_ _is there 6 j's in the username_

jiaerwang:  
_dont_ _lie_  
_its bad for your self esteem, conscience anf heart_

jaesix:  
_someone_ _tell me why my heart hurts everytime a friend of mine does aegyo_

yu.ming:  
_you_ _like him_  
_*them_

jjk.bts:  
_you_ _like him_  
_*him_

kyung.soo:  
_what_ _they said_

jaesix:  
_nah_ _i think im just disgusted_

min.suga:  
_whatever_ _floats your boat m8_

defsoul:  
_park_ _jaehyung stop denying your feelings for kim wonpil mission: double, triple quadruple, failed_

  
jaesix:  
_im_ _mot denyinf my feelings_  
_i hate that little snake_

jjk.bts:  
_i_ _remember when i used to hate jimin_

parkjm:  
 _(◠︵◠)_ _its true_  
_he hated me_

jjk.bts:  
_but_ _look at me now_

defsoul:  
_i_ _never hated jackson_

  
t.mark:  
_uh_ _yeah dude thats kind of obvious in how you would act gay for him even when yall just barely met_

defsoul:  
_dont_ _blame me when you get blocked_

  
jiaerwang:  
_jaebum_ _stop blocking people_

defsoul:  
_excuse_ _me?_

  
jiaerwang:  
_jaebum_ _hyung (◠‿◠✿)_

defsoul:  
_thats_ _better_

  
chendae:  
_your_ _hyung kink is showing_

yoonjh:  
_thats_ _real gay_

bbaekhyun:  
_thats_ _kind of hot_

min.hyuk:  
_now_ _.... kiSS_

parkjm:  
_someone_ _add sehun pls idk how and he keeps askimg me if he can join_ _uwu_

_**cococyj added sehunoh, yeol.chan and hoeshii to the group** _

  
sehunoh:  
_hello_ _peasants_

bbaekhyun:  
_its_ _kind of weird to greet yourself dont you think?_

hoeshii:  
_NWJRJRJ_

yu.gyeoms:  
_JWJRJRJ_   
_do you need some aloe for that burn_

sehunoh:  
_the_ _shirt i have on rn probably cost more than three pairs of your shoes_  
_shut your mouth rat_

layixing:  
_leave_ _my rat alone_  
_*boyfriend_

bbaekhyun:  
_wow_ _with these kinds of friends who needs enemies_

jiaerwang:  
_poor_ _baekhyun (◕︵◕)_  
_cant relate_

yoonjh:  
_NWJRJRJRJ_ _MOOD_

wonwoos:  
_JACKSON_ _IM CRYING_

defsoul:  
_thats_ _my boy_

  
jaesix:  
_thats_ _gay_

defsoul:  
_like_ _you_

  
jaesix:  
_stop_ _pushing a sexuality on jaehyung_  
_mission: failed_

min.hyuk:  
_stop_ _pretending you dont want to eat wonpils ass_  
_mission: double failed_

jaesix:  
_i_ _dont like this groupchat_

junmyeonkim:  
_too_ _bad youre stuck_

kyung.soo:  
_the_ _Stockholm syndrome will kick in soon buddy_  
_dont worry_

 


	7. 006

**118 NEW MESSAGES**

 

**_jinyoung_ ** _**choke :)** _

  
d6.youngk:  
_y'all_  
_not to be that person but_  
_*hits blunt*_  
_if you clean a vacuum cleaner_  
_are you now the vacuum cleaner?_

chendae:  
_oh_ _shit i love these_  
_*hits blunt*_  
_is sand called sand because its between the sea and the land?_

doubleb:  
_*_ _hits blunt*_  
_if life isnt fair to anyone doesn't that make it fair?_

exo.kaiii:  
_*hits_ _blunt*_  
_when you drop the soap on the ground wjen you're showerinf does that make the soap dirty or the floor clean?_

yeol.chan:  
_*_ _hits blunt*_  
_how come when you say the word 'touch' your lips don't touch_  
_but when you say the word 'separate' they touch?_

min.hyuk:  
_*_ _hits blunt*_  
_if you're waiting for the waiter at a restaurant_  
_doesn't that make you the waiter?_

layixing:  
_*_ _puts out blunt*_  
_no drugs in this house pls i have asthma_

ming.hoes:  
_MWKRKMR_  
_you killed our vibe_  
_get out of here_

defsoul:  
_what_ _vibe?_  
_you kids were just getting fake deep with an imaginary blunt_

  
yu.gyeoms:  
_apparently_ _having fun is dumb now_

jjp.jinyoung:  
_its_ _only dumb if you make it dumb_

defsoul:  
_you_ _guys made it dumb_

  
jjk.bts:  
_you_ _know who's dumb? read the first word pf this message again ♥‿♥_

defsoul:  
_if_ _you ever get kidnapped and then proceed to have your worthless little dick cut off with saftey scissors_  
_don't blame me_

  
jaesix:  
_bro_ _that hurt_

jooheon1324:  
_why_ _safety scissors_  
_masochist alert_

min.suga:  
_*_ _hits blunt*_  
_if i say im surrounded by idiots_  
_does that make me an idiot because technically im always around myself?_

kyung.soo:  
_bro_ _..._

bbaekhyun:  
_MWKKRMR_

min.hyuk:  
_all_ _in favor of blocking say cheesecake_

yu.ming:  
_cheesecake_

doubleb:  
_cheesecake_

jjk.bts:  
_cheesecake_

ming.hoes:  
_cheesecake_

yoonjh:  
_cheesecake_

jiaerwang:  
_i_ _want cheesecake_

defsoul:  
_lets_ _go buy some?_  
_kind of want chocolate cheesecake_

  
jiaerwang:  
_uwu_ _yay_  
_thank you bummie_  
 _♥(◠‿◠✿)_

jaesix:  
_*_ _cough* gay *cough*_

defsoul:  
_*_ _cough* like you *cough*_

  
jaesix:  
_i_ _dont like this groupchat part 2 of infinity_

_**min.hyuk changed the group name to: jae stop being in denial for 2 seconds** _

  
jaesix:  
_the_ _only thing im in denial about is how i look like chicken little_

sehunoh:  
_smh_

jjp.jinyoung:  
_i_ _get why youre called chicken little_  
_cause youre a coward just like him_

kimstae:  
_how_ _is he a coward?_

jaesix:  
_thank_ _you! i dont get how im a coward either_

kimstae:  
_i_ _was talking about chicken little but sure dude_

jaesix:  
_im_ _muting you guys_

jiaerwang:  
_idc_ _i have cheesecake_  
_come back when ur not upset about hearing the truth jae hyung uwu_

bbaekhyun:  
_JAJEJEJ_  
_HOW IS JACKSON SAVAGE AND CUTE AT THE SAME TIME (◣_◢)(╥︵╥)_

parkjm:  
_WNJEJEJ_  
_im dyimf pf laugwhtr_

exo.kaiii:  
_jaebum_  
_postmate me some cheesecake_

min.hyuk:  
_groupchat_ _daddy buy me food pls_

jooheon1324:  
_najejrjr_ _groupchat daddy_  
_m8 wot_

defsoul:  
_im_ _muting yall too_

  
jiaerwang:  
_najekrj_ _jaebum hyung can you get me some chocolate milk pls?_

defsoul:  
_okay_ _darling_

  
layixing:  
_whipped_

jjp.jinyoung:  
_whipped_

yu.gyeoms:  
_whipped_

woozisvt:  
_whipped_

junmyeonkim:  
_whipped_

t.mark:  
_whipped_

min.hyuk:  
_whipped_

cococyj:  
_whipped_

defsoul:  
_smh_

  
junmyeonkim:  
_oof_ _seokjin crush me with your shoulders_

bbaekhyun:  
_MWKRKJR_ _MOOD_

yu.ming:  
_the_ _shoulder gangsters_  
_jaebum, jin, and shownu_  
_hnng big nut_

 

_**yu.ming left the group** _

  
hoeshiii:  
_JWJJRJR_ _WHY DID HE LEAVE_  
_BITCH ASS MINGYU_

wonwoos:  
_why_ _he leave_

defsoul:  
_i_ _blocked him_

  
doubleb:  
_NWJKEJR_ _BOI IF YOU DONT_

  
jjk.bts:  
_Jaebum_ _ajekej unblock him smh_

  
ming.hoes:  
_i_ _cant add him back qjejjr_

yu.gyeoms:  
_you_ _wont be able to until jaebum unblocks him_

yoonjh:  
_nwjekrjj_ _he messaged me a sad face twllimg me to add him back but i canT_

jiaerwang:  
_Jaebum_ _hyumf :(_  
_unblock him_  
_thata mean :(:(:((:(_

 

_**defsoul added yu.ming to the group** _

  
yu.ming:  
_cant_ _believe i was ostracized like this_  
_im upset_

defsoul:  
_i_ _didnt mean to block you homie_  
_my finger slipped (◠︵◠)_

  
yu.ming:  
_okay_

  
kimsnamj:  
_uwu_ _tae's fingers (▰°_°▰)_

min.hyuk:  
_namjoon_  
_no offense but ur cute (◠︵◠)_

kimsnamj:  
_i think i bust a fucking lung screaming_

kimstae:  
_he_ _likes being called cute_

scoups.cheol:  
_thats_ _cutie behavior_

min.hyuk:  
_tae_ _i have a proposition_  
_ima dm u_

kimstae:  
_no_ _we wpnt have a threesome with you_

min.hyuk:  
_aKwkrjrj_ _that wasnt even my proposition_

kimstae:  
_*_ _r_ _aises eyebrows*_

min.hyuk:  
_*_ _sweats nervously*_

hoeshiii:  
_smh_

cococyj:  
_MWKKRMR_

 


	8. 007

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: would y'all mayhaps be intrested in writing some of my fic ideas?

_891,512 likes_

**jjp**. **jinyoung** : Y'all remember when we went to that one fencing place so Jackson could show us his skills but him and Jaebum couldn't stop flirtinG for 2 seconds

 

 

_read all 9,166 comments_

  
**taeyonghhhhhh:** OMG ABJWJRJJR THAT FEELS LIKW SO LONF AGO

**sehunslips:** BQJEJRJ JACKBUM STAYS WINNING

**cococyj:** omg i remember. rip jacksons blond hair (◠︵◠)

**papibum:** YOU REALLY DRCIDED IT WAS OKAY TO HURT ME LIKE THIS WOW

**jjp.project:** hello i love jackbum. goodbye

**bamyoung:** NWJJEJRJ IM GONNA FUCKING SCREAM THEYRE SO IN LOVE (◣_◢)

**min.hyuk:** that was when bitch ass jaebum didnt have his mullet smh

**jjpenthusiast:** NWNEJE NO. ITS NOT IKAY YO ATTACK PEOPLE LIKE THIS PARK JINYOUNG

**drfsoulwang:** anjejrj jaebum out there not guving him a kiss like we deserve to sEE anf only resting their foreheads togetgrr (◣_◢)

**jacksun:** THEYRE INLOVE AND THEY ARE IN LOVE

**babysseunie:** jackbum. thats it. thats the comment

**softbum:** Notice how jaebums earring moves from the force of putting their foreheads together

**kinggyeom:** NWJEJRJ JACKSON LOOKS SO HAPPY

**jeongguks:** STAB ME IN THE BOOB AND LAUGH. IT WOULD BE LESS OAINFUL THAN VEUNG ATTACKED BY THEUR LOVE

**t.mark:** omg i miss jacksons blond hair

**softjimin:** THE BIGGEST UWU OF THE FUVKIFN YEAR

**kingjiaer:** JUST KISS HIM YOU COWARD @defsoul

**jjparents:** NWJJERJ jaebum hyung likes his boyfriend so much.

**gaysonwang:** NO OFFENSE BUT I WANT YALL TO STOP BEING FUCKING CUTE

**cocochoiyj** : IM GONNA JUMO OFF A GOD DAMN CLIFF IF YOU DON'T STOp

**marksneck:** remember that time mark let us know that jaebum wrote a song for jackson and then jaebum released it on his soundcloud? yeah me neither RELEASE IT ON SOUNDCLOUD COWARD

**sunshinejackjae:** record them flirting pls thanks

**jiaerwang:** @min.hyuk jaebum hyung likes his mullet please stop hating on it thanks

**royaljackbum:** YOU LOOK SO IN LOVE im sad

**jinbam:** omg i love them so much thanks king jinyoung

**uwukingjiaer:** JACKSON OMG ILY YES DEFEND UR MAN UWU

**defsoul:** @kingjiaer i did

**ohsehunoh:** NWJRJJR i wanna see them flirting live :(

**daddy.jjp:** JWJEJRJR JAEBUM SAID

**legendbum:** omg jaebum actually kissed him

**yu.gyeoms:** OMG AJEJJ4JR I REMEMBER US WAITING FOR LIKE 15 MINUTES WHILE THEY CHANGED. LIKE TF YALL DOING ITS JUST CHANGING CLOTHES (◣_◢)

**kingjiaer:** HE RESPINDED WTFFFFFF

**softstan:** tgey were fuvking in the changing rooms omg

**doubleb:** KWJRJJR that day was cursed. i remember how badly i lost (◠︵◠)

**gaygayp:** jaebun totally got his dickeroo sucked whilst yall thought they were changing smh

**bbaekhyun:** @gaygayp video or it didnt happen

**sunshinewang:** JACKSON DEFENDING JAEBUMS MULLET. IM SOFT

**gaygayp:** BITCH @bbaekhyun WHAT

**bbaekhyun:** @gaygayp omg i was hacked

**lomljaebum:** ima go drown myself brb

**ultjaebum:** @lomljaebum sis if that aint a big mood

**baeksyixing:** JWJJRRJ BAEKHYUN WHAT

**onepil:** baekhyun is wild™

**jjp.jinyoung:** i hate y'all

 


	9. 008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: uhm so there's more than 20 fic ideas im gonna give away i-

**76 NEW MESSAGES**

 

_**jae** _ _**stop being in denial for 2 seconds** _

  
jaesix:  
_i_ _still dont like this gc nor the gc name smh_  
_yall some bullies_

d6.youngk:  
_heads_ _up ima add another cutie_

yu.gyeoms:  
_oof_ _who_

parkjm:  
_but_ _im already here_

jiaerwang:  
_but_ _im alreafy here x2_

yoonjh:  
_but_ _im already here x3_

sehunoh:  
_but_ _im alreafy here x4_

kimsnamj:  
_but_ _im already here x5_

layixing:  
_but_ _im already here x6_

d6.youngk:  
_thats_ _why i said ANOthER_  
_stupid idiots_

min.hyuk:  
_well_ _someone woke up with a dick in their ass smh_

defsoul:  
_excuse_ _me?_  
_you called jackson what now?_  
_do you want me to cut your dick off with my bare hands and shove it in your mouth so you stop saying stupid shit?_

  
jjk.bts:  
_call_ _jimin a stupid idiot one (1) more time and i will fighT you_

kimstae:  
_im_ _usually a nice person but call namjoon that again anf I'll drop acid on ur dick thank u_

scoups.cheol:  
_im_ _known to ve a real nicr guy but dont call jeonghan that again or ill drown you and get my 11 kids to help me hide your body_

bbaekhyun:  
_i_ _just had a jaebum moment in which i though that if u ever call my baby a stupid idiot again ill stab u in the dick with a fork and cut off your nipples and feed them to you_

yu.ming:  
_bros_ _..._

yeol.chan:  
_im_ _literally the nicest person on this gc but call sehun that one more time and you'll regret ever even thinking it when i use safety scissors to cut ur dick off and then get a spoon and use it to feed it to you_

cococyj:  
_bitches_ _what-_

ming.hoes:  
_damn_ _the daddy in y'all jumped out so fast oof *sweats in kind of turned on*_

min.suga:  
_uh_ _yall need some professional mental help or?_  
_calm down damn_

d6.youngk:  
_anyway_  
_if y'all are done threatening me_  
_ima add ANOTHER cutie apart from the ones already here_

**_d6.youngk added wonpilie6 to the group_ **

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_JWJJRJR_ _WONPIL_  
_BABY UWU_  
_HELLO_  
_HOW ARE YOU_  
_HAVE YOU EATEN BREAKFAST_  
_HAVE YOU WATCHED UR CARTOONS_  
_HAVE YOU BEEN CUDDLED_

jaesix:  
_whoa_ _there_  
_calm down_

t.mark:  
_keep_ _it going folks_  
_j_

woozisvt:  
_e_

exo.kaiii:  
_a_

hoeshiii:  
_l_

jooheon1324:  
_o_

doubleb:  
_u_

1seok.jin:  
_s_

wonpilie6:  
_uhm_ _whafs going on_  
_hi everyone_ (◍•ᴗ•◍)

min.hyuk:  
_BITCH_ _AJWJEH THE EMOJIS IM SO SAD_

jaesix:  
_yall_ _really gonna do this okay_  
_bye_

_**jaesix left the group** _

  
wonpilie6:  
_why did he leave? :(_  
_is it because i was added? ( '•︵•' )_

jiaerwang:  
_uwu_ _no_  
_jaehyung is just dumb_

wonpilie6:  
_:_ _(_

**_wonpilie6 added jaesix to the group_ **

  
wonpilie6:  
_sorry_ _hyung (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡_

jaesix:  
_aish_ _stop being weird_

cococyj:  
_ur_ _so mean_  
_I'll take that heart pilie_

wonpilie6:  
_uwu_ _!!!!!_  
_(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡_  
_♡'･ᴗ･'♡_

jaesix:  
_so_ _much emojis im getting a headache ugh_

**_jaesix left the group_ **

  
ming.hoes:  
_JWJJRJRJ_

defsoul:  
_i_ _blocked him_

  
junmyeonkim:  
_wnjejrj_ _understandable_  
_i was about to_

parkjm:  
_wonpil_ _!!!!_  
_catch my heart friend!_  
_(' ▽｀).。ｏ♡_

jiaerwang:  
_pil_ _ctach_ _my hug_  
_(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ_

bbaekhyun:  
_oh_ _shit yall so cute ima go cry brb_

chendae:  
_mood_

 


	10. deleting............ just kidding

NEJRJRJ IM JOKING

no but okay y'all remember i asked about posting another fic while also writing look? so it's up but its a twitter au so its... on... twitter.

it's also on Instagram in my story highlights.

Uhm, i know many of y'all don't have twitter or instagram, so do y'all want me to post it on here too or? if i do post it here, its really just gonna be posting pictures because thats how the story is made. with pictures.

If y'all want me to post it here let me know and i will.

For those who do have twitter and you want to read it there, go to my profile, @jibootyjimin, and the thread to the fic is pinned like so

  
And for those that have Instagram go to my profile, also @jibootyjimin, and the highlight to the fic is the blue one titled jackbum au

  
okay that is all, see y'all _soon._


	11. 009

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: henlo im sorry for the wait uwu i hope yall liked. also ill post the twitter au here tomorrow bc rn its almost 3am and im a bit sleepy

**164 NEW MESSAGES**

 

_**jjp.jinyoung changed the group name to: oppaya** _

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_@_ _doubleb hello_  
_oppaya (◠‿◠)_

doubleb:  
_NWJEJJR_  
_STOP IT_  
_I COULD'VE DROPPED MY CROISSANT_

wonwoos:  
_omg_ _(▰°_°▰)_  
_get tf out of here with your sexting_

jjp.jinyoung:  
_oppaya_  
_are you going to come visit me?_  
_my parents r out of town this week (▰°_°▰)_

chendae:  
_bro_ _..._  
_pic or it didn't happen_

doubleb:  
_JINYOUNG_ _STOP IT (╥︵╥)_  
_IM IN PUBLIC HAVING BREAKFAST WITH MY BROTHER_

kimsnamj:  
_a_ _m i interrupting something?_  
_i feel like im interrupting something_

defsoul:  
_y'all_ _are nasty smh_  
_jinyoung get out of my house if youre gonna be gross_

  
bbaekhyun:  
_HAHAHAHA_ _SAYS THE ONE WITH THE HYUNG/DADDY KINK HNNG (◠︵◠)_

yu.ming:  
_says_ _the kinkiest one in this gc but go off i guess_

jjp.jinyoung:  
_oppaya_ _I'm so lonely_

min.hyuk:  
_bitch_ _what the fuck_  
_why's my dickeroo getting hard (▰°_°▰)(◠︵◠)(╥︵╥)_

scoups.cheol:  
_minhyuk_ _why you always getting hard about everything_

jjk.bts:  
_anyone_ _: breathes_  
_minhyuk, moaning: do it again im close_

ming.hoes:  
_JWJRJJR_ _I CHOKED ON A DICK_  
_*my breakfast_  
_sorry my autocorrect acts up sometimes (◠︵◠)_

woozisvt:  
_what_ _-_

exo.kaiii:  
_bro_

sehunoh:  
_MWNRNRNNR_  
_THIS IS A NSFW FREE GROUO CHAT (◣_◢)_

yeol.chan:  
_hi_ _baby_

sehunoh:  
_hi_ _big daddy (▰°_°▰)_

yoonjh:  
_JWJRJRH_ _STOP IT ALL OF YOU_

defsoul:  
_this_ _is why i had this group chat muted for 2 weeks_

  
jiaerwang:  
_thaars_ _whu yuo didmr anwser mucj (◠︵◠)_  
_i swee hpw ir is_

doubleb:  
_oof_  
_good luck dad_

min.hyuk:  
_yall_ _really call gaybum dad_

woozisvt:  
_wait_ _y'all_

_**woozisvt added** _ _**monx.chaehw and xiumin101 to the group** _

  
d6.youngk:  
_OOF_ _HELLO VISUAL LEGEND AND MINSEOK_

jjk.bts:  
_whos_ _minseok_

xiumin101:  
_your_ _mom_

jjk.bts:  
_didnt_ _know my mom got her name legally changed and turned into a troll but hi mom ( ˘ ³˘)♥‿♥_

1seok.jin:  
_JWJEJJRJ_ _JUNGKOOK_

junmyeonkim:  
_jungkook_ _really out here doing the most to disrespect everyone smh_

defsoul:  
_i_ _chuckled_

  
jiaerwang:  
_chukcled_ _in aa timwe of dirsespcet_  
_juat thw man thqt wuolkd do so_  
_figureeses_  
_disrespetcs his baby amd theeenn hia friemds (◠︵◠)_

defsoul:  
_it_ _honestly was for a good reason, baby (◠︵◠)_  
_they kept calling me group chat daddy_

  
jiaerwang:  
_oh_  
_thwn i guses thars accepatbkle_ _e_

wonwoos:  
_jackson_ _is like_  
_subtlety jealous and thats so fuvkifn cute im gonna scrwam untkl my lungs fail me and i drop dead_

defsoul:  
_where_ _do you want your ashes thrown_

  
wonwoos:  
 _your backyard so i can haunt yall and spy on the jackbum sex tbh_

xiumin101:  
_NWHRHRHRH_  
_why is that low key a mood_

kimstae:  
_same_ _my guy_

hoeshii:  
_yall_ _i just noticed_

cococyj:  
_whar_ _?_

hoeshii:  
_jackson_ _said he wanted cheesecake earlier right?_  
_and jaebum said he'd take him to get some_  
_so that means-_

cococyj:  
_oh_ _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_  
_well well well_

kimsnamj:  
_they_ _fucking_

jiaerwang:  
_cpnfession_ _tiiime_

t.mark:  
_?_ _????_

jiaerwang:  
_one_ _timw i semnt a mwssagee in thje grouop char wihle i wsa sukcinf dcik_

defsoul:  
_NWJRJRJJR_  
_JACKSON NO_

  
xiumin101:  
_BIXTHW_ _WJEJHEHWH_  
_WHAT THE FUCK_

sehunoh:  
_i_ _think i just came in my pants_

xiumin101:  
_pic_ _or it didnt happen_

jiaerwang:  
_comnfesison_ _trtiime parrttrt 2_

layixing:  
_NWJRJRJ_ _YOU SENT A MESSAGE WHILE CHOKING ON JAEBUMS DADDY DICK OOF SIS_

jiaerwang:  
_omee_ _timw i alssssoo sentr a pic whikeee i gott mu ass atwe_

kyung.soo:  
_JWJRJRNNR_  
_IM FUCKIDNF XRYITN_  
_THIA IS WHY I DINR JOIN ANY OF YALL CRAACKHEAD GROUO CHATS_

defsoul:  
_Jackson_ _Wang_  
_that is enough_.

  
doubleb:  
_hyung_ _he's drunk_  
_or at least tipsy_  
_he said he told u he was drinking with the bois_

defsoul:  
_he_ _did and now I'm telling him thats enough_

monx.chaehw:  
 _am i witnessing daddy behavior rn because im ready to beat my meat_

ming.hoes:  
_my_ _meat: beat_  
_me: deader than dead_

junmyeonkim:  
_whaT_ _THe fuck_

  
bbaekhyun:  
_y'all_ _(◠︵◠) are eye pee jacksons booty cheeks_

t.mark:  
_im_ _shocked at how everyone just ignored sehun calling chanyeol big daddy_  
_and even more shocked by jackson exposing him and jaebum being exhibitionists_

junmyeonkim:  
_this_ _why ive had yall muted ever since i was added in this gc_

yu_gyeoms:  
_YALL_  
_JACKSON IS ON THE OHONE WITH JAEBUM AJEJRJRJ_  
_AND_

cococyj:  
_and_ _????_

jjk.bts:  
_and_ _whAT_

parkjm:  
_ANSWER_ _US COWARD_

jjp.jinyoung:  
 _y'all jaebum sounds pissed_  
_najejrjr ive never heard him talk like this to jackson_  
_he aint yelling_  
_he sounds waY too calm anf thats ehy im R.I.P jackson_

parkjm:  
_najejrjr_ _calmness is scarier than anger_

yu_gyeoms:  
_nKWKEKR_ _YALL_  
_JACKSON JUST SAID SORRY SIR_  
_IM SCREAMIFN_

jooheon1324:  
_sir_  
_they really going all the way aint they_

wonpilie6:  
_i_ _-_  
_i dont-_

yu_gyeoms:  
_OOF_ _HES CRYING_  
_WHY DOES HE LOOK SO CUTE WHEN HE CRIES_  
_omg_

bbaekhyun:  
_najejrjr_ _i think everyone looks cute when they cry tbh_

yu_gyeoms:  
_omg_ _he sniffled and hes nodding_  
_i think Jaebum's telling him somethinf_  
_wait_

ming.hoes:  
_we_ _love a nosey sister who tells us everything_

chendae:  
_yugyeom_

  
1seok.jin:  
_mood_

yu_gyeoms:  
_najekjr_ _he grabbed some water and sat down on the couch_

defsoul:  
_yugyeom_ _,_ _since you feel the need to inform everyone of jacksons every move you're in charge of him_.  
_when he finishes his cup of water get him some more_  
_and after that help him to bed_  
_dont let him drink anything other than water._  
_but dont give him too much either_  
_i know he wears those tracksuits even at home so just make sure to leave his trash can beside the bed for him in case he wakes up nauseous_.  
_tuck him in and place another cup of water on his bedside_  
_understood?_

yu_gyeoms:  
_what_  
_why me?_

yoonjh:  
_nanejenr_ _the youngest becomes the babysitter thats funny_

defsoul:  
_understood_ _?_

yu_gyeoms:  
_yes_ _jaebum hyung_  
_just so you know im rolling my eyes_

defsoul:  
_just_ _so you know_  
_i dont care as long as you do exactly as i told you_

  
chendae:  
_screenshot_ _the list homie_

kimsnamj:  
_damn_ _(▰°_°▰)_  
_i really witnessed daddy behavior at its finest_

wonpilie6:  
_not_ _gonna lie that was (▰°_°▰)_

min.suga:  
_goodnight_ _lesbians_

parkjm:  
_what_

min.suga:  
_you_ _heard me_

junmyeonkim:  
_its_ _4pm_

min.suga:  
_i_ _didnt ask for the time but thanks_  
_anyway goodnight to everyone except junmyeon and jungkook_

jjk.bts:  
_i_ _didnt say shit (◠︵◠)_

min.suga:  
_i_ _know i just didnt want to say goodnight to you_

jjk.bts:  
_thats_ _homophobic pal_

1seok.jin:  
_this_ _gc just went through hell and i was having the time of my life all throughout_

__

 

 


	12. 010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: okay, if you entered the secret santa thing, pairing up each person is actually really hard and takes a long, LONG time, but I'm almost done. expect to get an e-mail in the next 2 or 3 days.

**67 NEW MESSAGES**

_**oppaya** _

  
min.suga:  
 _y'all_ _best change ghe gc name unless you want bambam to nut everytime he gets the notifications_

wonwoos:  
 _dude_ _really confessed with his whole chest that that's his favorite korean word_

woozisvt:  
 _why_ _are all of yall kinky_  
 _yall are hella nasty smh_

junmyeonkim:  
 _i_ _just realized we never added jae back_  
 _ajejhekske_

  
bbaekhyun:  
 _who_ _uses memes of themselves_

junmyeonkim:  
 _your_ _mom_

bbaekhyun:  
 _h_ _a ha ha_  
 _too funny i cant stop laughing_

kimsnamj:  
 _why_ _can i hear the sarcasm_

yu.ming:  
 _guys_ _guess what im doing_

  
min.hyuk:  
 _beimg_ _gay_

yu.gyeoms:  
 _watching_ _anime titty video compilations_

layixing:  
 _NWJENRNRN_

yu.ming:  
 _i_ _found something life changing_

bbaekhyun:  
 _what_

yu.ming:  
 _fanfiction_

kimstae:  
 _bro_ _no_

xiumin101:  
 _thats_ _a rabbit hole you dont wanna go down_

defsoul:  
 _dont_ _do this to yourself, man_

  
min.hyuk:  
 _y'all_ _really saying that with ur whole chesticles_

wonpilie6:  
 _jae_ _hyung was once linked to fanfiction_  
 _he said it traumatized him_

sehunoh:  
 _depends_ _on what you're reading_  
 _theres the soft fluffy platonic ones that take up like 5% of fanfiction and then theres the..._  
 _other ones_

defsoul:  
 _dont_ _ever read fanfiction about yourself is what im telling yall_

  
jjk.bts:  
 _you_ _say it like if youve experienced it_

defsoul:  
 _no_ _its just common sense_  
 _something i dont expect you to have so im not surprised its what you assumed_

  
yeol.chan:  
 _oof_ _i laughed_

cococyj:  
 _i live for jaebum and jungkook roasting each other MWKRKRK_

t.mark:  
 _jwjjejr_

  
yu.ming:  
 _guys_  
 _i found a jackbum one_  
 _the tags (▰°_°▰)_

bbaekhyun:  
 _link_ _or it didnt happen_

kyung.soo:  
 _y'all_ _are weird_

defsoul:  
 _dont_ _read about me and my dick ever again_

  
doubleb:  
 _najejrjr_   _thats a weird sentence to come back to_

jiaerwang:  
 _stop_ _reading about jaebums private parts disgusting uglies (◣_◢)_

defsoul:  
 _you guys really need to get yourselves a life asap_

  
layixing:  
 _i_ _closed the tab_

jjp.jinyoung:  
 _why was it opened in the first place (◠︵◠)_

monx.chaehw:  
 _jaebum_ _anejjrjr_  
 _theres a tag that says_  
 _"Jaebum being the daddy jackson needs and deserves"_

xiumin101:  
 _bro_ _-_

jiaerwang:  
 _i_ _mean theyte not wronf_

defsoul:  
 _i_ _mean theyre not wrong_

  
min.suga:  
 _what_

yeol.chan:  
 _what_

scoups.cheol:  
 _uh_ _what_

wonpilie6:  
 _guys_ _whats a creampie_

jjp.jinyoung:  
 _NWNRJRNR_ _WONPIL EXIT THAT TAB RIGHT NOW_

junmyeonkim:  
 _wonpil_ _baby dont look at that_

d6.youngk:  
 _yall really treat him like a baby when he asked _______ if he could suck their dick when he was drunk_

yoonjh:  
 _wonpil_ _did what-_

  
parkjm:

  
chendae:  
 _bro_ _what-_

  
1seok.jin:

hoeshiii:

 

  
jjk.bts:  
 _this_ _tea_

exo.kaiii:

kimstae:

min.hyuk:

jiaerwang:

  
bbaekhyun:  
 _@_ _d6.youngk sis if ur gonna spill the tea we need you to empty the entire mug not only half of it_

cococyj:  
 _y_ _all_ _ _wilding__

 


	13. pls help me choose

okay which one shot y'all want next? askimg for a friend

 

1)

 

OR

 

2)


	14. 011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: low key wanna make a group chat on line or twitter but idk if anyone would wanna join. im awkward and un cool

**96 NEW MESSAGES**

 

_**chendae** _ _**changed the group name to: nacho quesadilla** _

  
jiaerwang:  
_are_ _y'all jealous i get to suck Jaebum's dick?_

xiumin101:  
_JWJRJRJ_  
_JACKSON WHAT THE FUCK_

parkjm:  
_NSJEJRJR_ _JACKSON NO_

monx.chaehw:  
_BOY_ _SAID WHAT_

jiaerwang:  
_NO_  
_THAT WASNR MW_  
_I SWEAR_

hoeshiii:  
_BITCH_  
_YOU SAID WHAT_

min.hyuk:  
_i_ _am actually (◠︵◠)_

jiaerwang:  
_YUGEYOM_ _TOOK MU PHONW ANS SENT TBAG I PROMISW IR WHASTN ME_

bbaekhyun:  
_NAJEJEJR_  
_BLAME YUG_  
_SURE YOU LITTLE MINX_

yu.gyeoms:  
_not_ _to put you on blast like this homie but i aint even home (◠︵◠)_

exo.kaiii:  
_JWJRJHRHR_ _BITCH HE REALLU SAID THAT ALL BY HIS LONESOME_

defsoul:  
_Jackson_  
_baby what is you doing_

  
doubleb:  
_KWJENRN_  
_jacksons gettimg brave emough to talk about sucking jaebum off_  
_it's the information we all deserve_

ming.hoes:  
_NALWKEKE_ _ENE_  
_yes i am jealous actually_

jiaerwang:  
_jaebum_ _hyunf i promiaw ir wasnt me!!_  
_it was mark!! (╥︵╥)_

defsoul:  
_i_ _thought you said it was yugyeom_

  
jjk.bts:  
_JQJEJRJRJ_  
_ALEXA PLAY LIE BY LEGEND PARK JIMIN ON REPEAT FOR THE REST OF JACKSON'S DAY_

sehunoh:  
_YA_ _OWN DADDY CALLED YOU OUT_  
_AWKJJEJRJ_  
_its over jackson_  
_admit it_

yoonjh:  
_confession_ _time_  
_i am in fact, jealous_

kimsnamj:  
_wnjejrj_ _jackson really wilding out aint he fellas_

chendae:  
_MY_ _QUESTION IS WHY_

jiaerwang:  
_i_ _jusT SAID_  
_IT. WASNT. ME (◣_◢)_  
_Yugyeom is a meanie (╥︵╥)_

sehunoh:  
_thought_ _you said it was mrak_

defsoul:  
_Jackson_ _, baby doll_  
_stop talking_

  
wonwoos:  
_JWJEJJRJ_  
_the truth of the matter is_  
_we're all jealous_

min.suga:  
_aint_ _we though (◠︵◠)_

layixing:  
_correct_

kyung.soo:  
_first_ _it was yugyeom then it was mark then it was yugyeom again_  
_boi make up your damn mind and falsely accuse someone already_

doubleb:  
_inexperienced_ _liars always mess themselves up and give themselves away_  
_cant relate_

xiumin101:  
_what_ _sucking dick feel like ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

jjp.jinyoung:  
_bitch_ _no_

chendae:  
_come_ _over here and find out (◠︵◠)_

kimstae:  
_NWJEJRJR_  
_SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YALL_

defsoul:  
_baby_ _boy_  
_darling_  
_honey bee_

  
scoups.cheol:  
_man_ _said who now_

ming.hoes:  
_he said baby_ _boy_  
_i think i am near ejaculation_

yu.ming:  
_JEJEJRN_ _EJACULATION_  
_SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH_

bbaekhyun:  
_this_ _is slut shaming and i am not here for it_

defsoul:  
_some_ _people like to be slut shamed_  
_dont shame on people and their kinks_

  
layixing:  
_go_ _oFF papi_

woozisvt:  
_papi_ _-_  
_what the h_

kyung.soo:  
_i_ _dont speak quesadilla_

wonpilie6:  
_thats_ _racist_

cococyj:  
_you're_ _racist_

d6.youngk:  
_your_ _dog is racist_

cococyj:  
_leave_ _my son out of this_

jjk.bts:  
_your son_  
_guess it makes sense_  
_youre both bitches_

hoeshiii:  
_JWJEJRJ JUNGKOOK STFU_  
_IM CANR BREATH E_

yu.gyeoms:  
_leave youngjae alone homeboy (◠︵◠) thats my man right there_

jjk.bts:  
_stfu mustard head_

1seok.jin:  
_KWJNSJEKE HE REALLY COMING FOR EVERYONE_  
_TEA_

yu.gyeoms:  
_i aint even have yellow hair anymore_  
_stop BULLYING ME!_

layixing:  
_we really gonna ignore the question like that smh_  
_jackson ill answer u buddy_  
_im jealous (◠︵◠)_

junmyeonkim:  
_NENJRNRND_  
_STOP THIS MADNESS_

t.mark:  
_i_ _admit i laughed_

  
bbaekhyun:  
_mY_ _LUnGS IM WEAK QJEJEMSK_

yeol.chan:  
_this_ _whole conversation is a mess_

 


	15. 012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: if you're not reading my wangtober fics i dont trust you sorry (you dont have to) nsjejejr also i was feeling soft for baeklay so this happened

**151 NEW MESSAGES**

**_nacho quesadilla_ **

  
bbaekhyun:  
_yixing_   
_baby boy_

layixing:  
_omg_ _(▰°_°▰)_  
_what do you want_

bbaekhyun:  
_i_ _miss you_  
_and your cute smile and your cute dimples and your cute laugh and your cute voice and your cute confusion and your cute ass and your cute lips and your cute nose and your cute eyes and your cute dick and your cute hands and your cute thighs and your cute tongue and your cute everything_

layixing:  
_uhm_  
_i miss you too baek :(_  
_i wish i could go over but im busy_

bbaekhyun:  
_i_ _know baby_  
_that doesn't mean i can't miss you_

layixing:  
_you_ _never call me baby (▰°_°▰)_  
_i like it_

bbaekhyun:  
_you're_ _so cute_  
_i love you, kou know?_  
_like a lot_

layixing:  
_i_ _know_  
_you know i love you too right?_  
_like a lot_  
_so much im sometimes shook_  
_i miss you most at night when i need cuddles_  
_or in the morning when i wake up and youre not there to be annoying_

hoeshiii:  
_homies_ _uhm y'all saying this in the gc_

defsoul:  
_shh_  
_let him finish_

  
bbaekhyun:  
_when_ _i have time I'll go see you_  
_and treat you like the prince you are_  
_and I'll take you out wherever you want to go and buy you whatever you want_

layixing:  
_you're_ _making me sad baekhyun_  
_why so suddenly_

bbaekhyun:  
_i_ _dont know_  
_i just realized im really in love with you and if we weren't idols id ask you to marry me_

min.suga:  
_oh_ _shit_

min.hyuk:  
_oh_ _shit_

yeol.chan:  
_oh_ _shit_

woozisvt:  
_oh_ _shit_

d6.youngk:  
_oh_ _shi t_

**_layixing left the group_ **

  
ming.hoes:  
_OH_ _SHIT_

yu.ming:  
_NAJEJRJ_ _OH FUCK_

sehunoh:  
_baek_ _?_

**_bbaekhyun left the group_ **

  
kyung.soo:  
_this_ _took a turn_

1seok.jin:  
_bro_ _that was so fucking cute and then got real depression_

jiaerwang:  
_is_ _baekhyun okay?_

wonpilie6:  
_why_ _am i actually crying_

parkjm:  
_:_ _( im in tears_  
_what the duck_  
_mother trucker dude_

yu.gyeoms:  
_yall_ _is baek okay?_

yeol.chan:  
_I'll_ _check just hold on_

xiumin101:  
_should_ _i call yixing?_

jjk.bts:  
_dude_ _baekhyun really loves him_  
_holy crap_  
_this is the most serious he's been in this gc_

yeol.chan:  
_he's_ _on the phone_  
_nvm he's on FaceTime_  
_his doors locked and i dont wanna interrupt so I'll just leave him be_

yu.ming:  
_wait_ _dude tell us whats happening_

defsoul:  
_no_ _dont_  
_this is something private_  
_don't even listen in_  
_it's not something anyone should listen to unless given permission_

  
1seok.jin:  
_he's_ _right hoes_  
_chanyeol leave ur phone recording and then leave so you wont listen_

yoonjh:  
_JWJRJJRJR_  
_this is a serious moment i hate u for making me laugh_

d6.youngk:  
_same_ _akekennr_

chendae:  
_but_ _im actually still crying_  
_that happened so suddenly_

jooheon1324:  
_did_ _they even know they were talking in the gc?_

jjp.jinyoung:  
_i_ _think so?_  
_idk man_  
_sometimes when you talk to someone like that they're all you focus on_

  
monx.chaehw:  
_ajjejrj_  
_i wanna know whats happening_

doubleb:  
_its_ _been fourty five minutes whats happening_

t.mark:  
_i_ _jist finished getting my ass ate_  
_what did i miss_

min.hyuk:  
_smh_ _scroll up whore_

kyung.soo:  
_scroll_ _up to experience it in Imax 3D_

yu.gyeoms:  
_you_ _really got your ass ate without me wow_  
_i see how it is_

xiumin101:  
_..._ _you mean to tell me mark is cheating on Yugyeom and mustard head's okay with it?_

doubleb:  
_nwjejrj_ _no_  
_Mark's a slut and he has two boyfriends_

min.suga:  
_Yugyeom_ _introducing Mark to his parent's like_  
_"mom dad this is my boyfriend"_  
_and then the camera pans to Youngjae next to mrak and yug points at him_  
_"and this next to him is his boyfriend."_

d6.youngk:  
_JWJRJRJ_ _FUCK OFF_

ming.hoes:  
_wait_ _youngjae eats ass?_

t.mark:  
_wmjejrjr_  
_Youngjae's a hella top_  
_wym ofc he eats ass_

monx.chaehw:  
_this_ _the first time i hear this_

scoups.cheol:  
_wait_ _mark's dating both yugyeom and youngjae?_

chendae:  
_yeah_ _they arranged a threesome in one of Jaebum's posts a while ago_

yeol.chan:  
_JWJRJRJ_  
_GUYS_  
_IM ABOUT TO SCREAM_

cococyj:  
_what_ _happened_

yoonjh:  
_?_ _????_

yeol.chan:  
_BAEKHYUN_ _JUST WALKED OUT OF HIS ROOM WITH A SUITCASE ANF THEN SAID_  
_"hey tell junmyeon and kyungsoo I'll be back in a few days"_  
_AND THEN HE LEFT AJEJJRJR_

chendae:  
_BITCH_ _QJEJRJRN_

kimstae:  
_JWJWKKEKRK_  
_HES GOING TO SEE HIS BABY_

jiaerwang:  
_ITS_ _THE HAPPY ENDING THEY DESERVE_

defsoul:  
_the_ _kids deserve it_

  
jjk.bts:  
_homie_ _they older than you_

defsoul:  
_did_ _i ask?_  
_no i didn't_

  
jjk.bts:  
_why_ _do you hate me_

defsoul:  
_i_ _dont hate you_  
_you hate me_

  
jjk.bts:  
_shit_ _ur right_  
_im kidding dad_

kyung.soo:  
_dad... wtf_  
_ur not even part of his main group_ _of friends_  
_what did they name themselves after their one collab?_

parkjm:  
_anjejeje_ _got7_

kyung.soo:  
_yeah_ _that_  
_ur not even in gay7_

exo.kaiii:  
_JWJRJRNNR_ _GAY7_

jjk.bts:  
_if_ _we cant call him group chat daddy then at least we can call him group chat dad_

d6.youngk:  
_dy_

jiaerwang:  
 _(◠︵◠) only one person has that privilege_

sehunoh:  
_lucky_ _lucky_

jooheon1324:  
_there_ _should be a day in the week where we can freely call jaebum daddy_  
_like just one day each week_

defsoul:  
_I'll_ _think about it and talk to jackson_

  
ming.hoes:  
_JWJRJRJR_  
_my dreams are coming true_

kimsnamj:  
_are_ _you there god?_  
_its me namjoon and ive come to thank you in advance for this opportunity_

yoonjh:  
_NEJRNNF_ _BIG FUVKING MOOD_

junmyeonkim:  
_so_ _the angst ended in happily ever after_  
_hopefully_  
_and the gc is gonna get the one thimg they truly deserve_  
_okay_  
_my life is going great today_

 


	16. 013

_8_ _91,627_ _likes_  

**jiaerwang** : I've been yellinf for 24 hours straighr

 

 

_read all 9,230 comments_

 

**papibum:** OOF DADDY I LOVE IM JAEBUM SO MUCH HE CAN LITERALLY STEP ON ME AND KICK ME IN THE FACE AND I'D THANK HIM EVERYTIME

**seunwang:** Todak JB is a legend for taking this pic

**defjswang:** LOOK AT HOW HE'S LOOKING AT THE CAMERA. I FEEL LIKE HES LOOKING AT ME AND MENTALLY SAYING "what the fuck you looking at you ugly fucking rat, look away"

**catbum:** CAPTION IS A MOOD

**thanksbaby:** jackson is so lucky :( he gets to suck this mans dick whenever he wants

**wangsun:** MWMEJRNRWHWJK RNRKQJ2NNRNFKSJENRNAIWKRNDHAIRNFNSOJEBRNRIFNWJAIENRNFOD AJJERNNFISNWNRIFKENQBRIFK JQIEJRNFJDKAJEJFKENWBKFIFNEBRIFOVKENJEIRSNJEJRNRNSMAKKWKE WIWJRBRJIWJWNRJFMWKANEJFJEKWKD

**jjpenthusiast:** I've never wanted to be stepped on so bad in my life.

**bbaeklay:** royalty has been photographed, thank you to the fansite that took this pic

**jlaerwang:** 103883 YEARS HAVE BEEN ADDED TO MY LIFE SPAN. JAEJJR I LOVE YPU SO MUCH DADDY

**royaljackbum:** I know at first i was unsure of the mullet but now im afraid of the day it gets cut off

**jjparents:** KWKEJJR KING OF VISUALS

**jinbam:** daddy u the loml uwu

**princejimin:** mullet daddy king superior to any other mullet. other mullets wished they could

**sehun.yeol:** sis im screaminf too

 


	17. 014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is legit so late. i forgot to post the chapter on holloween lmao im sorry

**132 NEW MESSAGES**

**_nacho_ ** **_quesadilla_ **

  
chendae:  


min.suga:  
_thats_ _literally one more reason to the list of reasons why i am one (1) day closer to blocking you and never unblocking you ever again_

exo.kaiii:  
_he_ _y guess what i dressed up as_

ming.hoes:  
_a_ _cowboy_

exo.kaiii:  
_uhm_ _no_

cococyj:  
_save_ _a horse_  
_ride a cowboy_

exo.kaiii:  
_i_ _dressed up as pennywise_  
_all the little kids in my mommas neighborhood were freaked the fuck out_  
_im living for this_

jjp.jinyoung:  
_that's_ _literally bullying_

woozisvt:  
_youre_ _a grown ass man_  
_leave the kids alone smh_

defsoul:  
_guess_ _what i dressed up as_

  
xiumin101:  
_a_ _daddy_

yu.ming:  
_he_ _said dressed up as_  
_not what he is everyday_

defsoul:  
_did_ _i give any of you permission to call me daddy?_  
_i dont think so so if you know whats good for you, stop_  
_:)_

  
min.hyuk:  
_i_ _think i popped a boner so now a tellytubie is walkinf around hard_  
_thank you for nothing_

defsoul:  
_that's_ _literally gross_  
_but honestly guess what i dressed up as_

  
monx.chaehw:  
_Leonardo_ _DiCaprio_

junmyeonkim:  
_prince_ _charming_

d6.youngk:  
_a_ _king_

yeol.chan:  
_a_ _grandpa_  
_a toaster_  
_couple costume with jackson as ketchup and mustard_

defsoul:  
_no_  
_no_  
_no_  
_no_  
_no_  
_and its a couple costume but not ketchup and mustard_

  
sehunoh:  
_salt_ _amd pepper_

kimsnamj:  
_jack_ _and rose from titanic_

parkjm:  
_little_ _red riding hood and the big bad wolf_

defsoul:  
_yes_ _uwü_

  
jooheon1324:  
_NWJRJRNR_ _DID YALL LEGENDS REALLY DO THAT? OOF_

wonwoos:  
_DID_ _JACKSON WEAR A DRESS_

ming.hoes:  
_di_ _d y'all roleplay some freaky shit?_

defsoul:  
_yes_ _yes and im not telling_

  
t.mark:  
_that_ _means yes_  
_he chased jackson around our apartment and literally growled when he caught him_  
_and then dad literally dragged jackson away and they proceeded to do loud sex in the bathroom_  
_i took some sound recordings_

yoonjh:  
_send_ _them_

bbaekhyun:  
_proof_ _or it didnt happen_

defsoul:  
_i_ _wont deny the accusations_  
_its hoelloween so its the day of the spooks so i admit it_

  
exo.kaiii:  
_im_ _scared_  
_fuckinf Michael Myers ass mother trucker just chased me with a fucking chainsaw at this one house_  
_i couldve dropped my gummy croissant_

woozisvt:  
_the_ _bully gets bullied_  
_i always knew justice would be made_

scoups.cheol:  
_an_ _idiot_

wonpilie6:  
_guys_ _i dressed up as the lion from the wizard of oz_

jjp.jinyoung:  
_MY_ _HEART JUST WENT BOOM BOOM_  
_UR SO CUTE LITTLE BABY_

kimstae:  
_i_ _just dropped a load of uwus_

d6.youngk:  
_GUYS_ _HELP_  
_WONPIL LOOKS SO CUTE PLEASE_  
_HE DREW LITTLE WHISKERS ON HIMSELF_  
_HE LOOKS SO SOFT_  
_IM LITERALLY CLOSE TO TEARS_

doubleb:  
_what_ _was jae's reaction_

min.hyuk:  
_NWNJRJR_ _JACKSON AS LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD IN A FUCKING DRESS_  
_AND WONPIL WITH LITTLE WHISKERS_  
_IM SCREAMINF_

1seok.jin:  
_guys_  
_i think ive found my gay awakening_  
_park jimin_

defsoul:  
_literally_ _ever man to ever exist_

  
1seok.jin:  
_park_ _jimin_  
_is dressed as_  
_fucking_  
_tinkerbell_  
_TINKERFUCKINGBELL_

yu.gyeoms:  
_I_ _SAID DO YALL FUVKING KNOW THIS SONG_  
_TINKERBELL_  
_JUNGKOOK SEND PICS OR IM FUCKING SHOWING EVERYONE THE SCREENSHOTS OF UR SEARCH HISTORY FROM THREE YEARS AGO ABOUT THAT ONE THING YOU WERE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT_

jjk.bts:  
_you_ _wouldnt fuvking dare_  
_you send that and ill send the one about you askinf me how ********** worked_

yu.gyeoms:  
_this_ _is unfair_  
_BUT PLEASE SEND PICS_

jjk.bts:  
_uhm_ _no_  
_thats for me to enjoy and you to imagine_

junmyeonkim:  
_literally_ _ill be imagining both jackson and jimin in dresses_  
_i didnt know this was a kink of mine till now_

layixing:  
_yall_ _just gonna ignore the fact that mrak tuan said he has recordings of jaebum growling and jackbun having the secks_

bbaekhyun:  
_NWNNRNR_ _WHEN WAS THIS_

jjk.bts:  
_literally_ _minutes ago scroll up_  
_dad even admitted it_

t.mark:  
_ill_ _just leave this here_  
_[Video 1937719]_  
_[Video 1937720]_  
_[Video 1937721]_

hoeshiii:  
_I_ _THINK THIS IS LITERALLY FAP MATERIAL FOR THE NEXT 3 YEARS_

min.hyuk:  
_BITCH_ _JAEBUMS GROWLIGN_  
_AND JACKSONS WHINES_

jiaerwang:  
_y'all_ _really listening to a recording of us when i took a video i could send wow_

parkjm:  
_NWJEJJRJR_ _WHAT_

kimsnamj:  
_JACKSON_ _LEGEND SEND IT_

jiaerwang:  
_only_ _if jaebum hyung says yes_

ming.hoes:  
_jaebum_ _hyung say yes_  
_please ill do anything_  
_ill suck ur dick no homo_  
_ill suck ur dick yes homo_  
_ill put my hand in boiling water_  
_ill stab myself with a pencil_

kyung.soo:  
_mood_

kimstae:  
_jaebum_ _hyung say yes x2_

jjk.bts:  
_say_ _yes coward_

defsoul:  
_yes_ _what_

  
1seok.jin:  
_to_ _jackson leaking ur sextape_

defsoul:  
_lmao_ _you can't see anything except for the reflection of my back in the mirror_

  
yu.ming:  
 _idc say yes_

defsoul:  
_fine_

  
sehunoh:  
_JWJEJJRJ_  
_HOELLOWEEN IS LITERALLY CHRISTMAS IN DISGUISE_

min.suga:  
_no_ _offense but i think ima jerk my meat to this brb_

jiaerwang:  
_[_ _Video 1852001]_

hoeshiii:  
_JSJEJJR_ _BRB_

kimsnamj:  
_I_ _HAD TO PAUSE THE VIDEO AFTER 5 SECONDS_  
_JAEBUMS FUCKING GROWLING LITERALLY MADE MY HEART GO BOOM BOOM STUTTER BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM_

bbaekhyun:  
_NWNENRN_ _JACKSON_  
_IF YOU LISTEN REALLY REALLY CLOSELY JACKSON SAYS THE GREAT SUPERIOR D WORD_  
_YOU HAVE TO PAY LIKE THE BIGGEST FUCKING ATTENTION OR YOULL MISS IT_

chendae:  
_this_ _is the best day of my life_  
_id like to thank satan himself_  
_thanks dadbum_

defsoul:  
_the_ _chat went quiet so idk if y'all are dead, dead or dead so happy holloween kids_

 


	18. 015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: y'all lowkey i wanna do some kpop penpal thingy but if i do it I'll only be able to do it with my bois and grils from the USA bc im too broke to do it out of the country sad uwu.would anyone be intrested in this? i wouldnt be able to actually do it until like January or so though bc of Christmas coming up. if ur out of the USA but still wanna send me a letter that would be cool too but id feel bad if i didnt send anything back so idk

**161 NEW MESSAGES**

_**xiumin101** _ **_changed the group name to: give us jb daddy day or give us death_ **

  
exo.kaiii:  
_god_ _has spoken_

jooheon1324:  
_jaebum_ _didnt say anythimg_

doubleb:  
_jaebum_ _isnt god_  
_he's satan_

chendae:  
_jaebum_ _is gatan_  
_sod_  
_goatan_  
_sataod_

min.suga:  
_you_ _shouldve stopped after you said gatan_

bbaekhyun:  
_oof_ _y'all cjanged the gc name_  
_i agree_

min.hyuk:  
_less_ _sucking more fuckin boys_

wonpilie6:  
_what_

cococyj:  
_literally_ _youre always talking about intercourse_

min.suga:  
_he_ _said intercourse_  
 _thats gotta deserve a block_

kyung.soo:  
_give_ _us jb daddy day or give us death_  
_why is this the first gc name i like_

kimstae:  
_i_ _have come because i need to let you guys see a picture of a real life angel_

ming.hoes:  
_homie_ _i think thats a demon if youre the one that saw it_

kimstae:  
_i_ _think you should shut up and let me send the pic_

ming.hoes:  
_yes_ _sir_

wonwoos:  
_literally_ _stop_

scoups.cheol:  
_send_ _the pic_

kimstae:  
_just_  
_just look at him_  
_look at my little baby_

  
hoeshii:  
_"_ _little"_  
_he's_ _like 6ft tall_

yeol.chan:  
_KWJRJJR_ _PLEASE_  
_NAMJOON IS SO BEAUTIFUL_

min.hyuk:  
_NAMJOON_ _YOU DIDNT SEE BUT I GAVE YOUR LIL NOSE A TINY BOOP BECAUSE YOURE SO FUCKING PRECIOUS_  
_THIS_. _IS. WHAT. I. AM. HERE. FOR._  
_NAJOON PICS AND NAMJOON PICS ONLY_

jjk.bts:  
_minhyuk_ _literally is in love with namjoon_  
_changkdumped and joohomeless found dead in a ditch_

junmyeonkim:  
_JWJRJJR_ _JOOHOMELESS_

yoonjh:  
_CHANGKDUMPED_  
_FUCK OFF I LAUGHRD_

min.hyuk:  
_literally_ _taehyung i have a proposition for you guys_

  
jiaerwang:  
_NAMJOON_ _IS SO CUTE OH MY GOD_  
_LOOK AT THAT LITTLE UWU SMILE_  
_IM DROPPING BUCKETS OF UWUS_

1seok.jin:  
_Mayhaps_ _i felt my heart go boom boom_

kimstae:  
_minhyuk_ _message me_

cococyj:  
_JWJEJRJR_ _WHAT_

bbaekhyun:  
_IS_ _IT HAPPENING_

min.hyuk:  
_NAJEJEJR_ _EVERYBODY STAY CALM_  
_ITS HAOOENFIND_  
_IM BEIFN FUCKIFN GIVWN A GIFT BY GOD_  
_FUCK JAEBUM BEINF GOD_  
_TAEHYUNG IS GOD_  
_THANK YOU LORD_

ming.hoes:  
_bitch_ _that homie really want to stick his dick somewhere huh_

jooheon1324:  
_minhyuk_ _getting his threesome is what his lil thirsty self deserves_

hoeshii:  
_jooheon_ _this must be hard for you_

jooheon1324:  
_fuck_ _nah_  
_we aint fucking ahejjeje_

sehunoh:  
_i_ _thought y'all were havinf little threesomes with changkyun_

jooheon1324:  
_nwjejrjr_ _no_

yu.ming:  
_JSJRJJRJR_ _NAMJOONS GONNA GET DOUBLE DICKED_

layixing:  
_IS_ _THIS THE DAY FOR MIRACLES?_

jjk.bts:  
_if_ _it is then in that case_  
_@defsoul hmu i have a proposition for you_

yeol.chan:  
_IS_ _THIS GONNA BECOME DRAMA_  
_JUNGKOOK LITERALLY FUCKING_  
 _HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO LITTLE DIMINIE_

yu.gyeoms:  
_NOT_ _AT HOW MINHYUK LITERALLY MIGHT GET THAT THREESOME OOF_  
_LEGEND_

parkjm:  
_jungkook_ _ie_ _when youre trying to arrange a foursome you do it in private_

kyung.soo:  
_baby_ _what_  
_oh no baby why_  
_who has corrupted you_  
_tell me and I'll break their arms_

parkjm:  
_igNORE_ _ME_

min.hyuk:  
_GUESS_ _WHOS GONNA FUCKINF GET THEIR DREAMS MADE COME TRUE_

monx.chaehw:  
_minhyuk_ _homie..._  
_legend did you really make it happen_

min.hyuk:  
_there's_ _some rules and stuff but i literally shed a tear_  
_taehyung is literally jesus_

defsoul:  
_i_ _just finkshed gettinf my brain suckd out throufh my dick_  
_whst did i miss_

  
t.mark:  
 _rest in pieces_

hoeshii:  
_this_ _is the first time Jaebum's talked about his sex life and i dont know what to say_

jiaerwang:  
_NSJEJRJ_ _THAT WASNR MY HYUNG_  
_SOMEONE HAS HIS PHONE_

woozisvt:  
_NWJEJEJ_ _HE LOST IT_  
_SOMEONE BLOCK JAEBUM TO KICK HIM OUT OF THE CHAT_

**_defsoul has left the group_ **

  
jjk.bts:  
_ive_ _been wanting to do that as a joke but i was always scared bsjejrj_  
_im glad i got the opportunity to see how it feels_  
_low key still scary_

jiaerwang:  
_JWJEJJR_ _why did ypu kick him out_

jjk.bts:  
_you_ _said he lost his phone and someone had it_

jiaerwang:  
_no_ _i saud someonw has his phome_  
_by somepne i mean someone from gay7_  
_*got7_  
_sprry gays uwu_  
_*guys_

doubleb:  
_lmaoooooo_

d6.youngk:  
_laughing_ _my ass off off off off off off_

doubleb:  
_suck_ _my dick anf choke on it_

d6.youngk:  
_okay_ _when_

woozisvt:  
 _this is literally a wild tm day for this gc_

yu.ming:  
_so_ _are we getting daddy back or what_

**_yu.ming left the group_ **

  
jiaerwang:  
_sorry_ _the jealousy jumped out :(_

chendae:  
_its_ _okay_  
_block whoever you want baby_

t.mark:  
_look_ _at you getting brave calling him baby_  
_everyone screenshot and then send the pic to gaybum_  
_*Jaebum_

d6.youngk:  
_lmao_ _done_

junmyeonkim:  
_same_ _ajjejrjr_

chendae:  
_i_ _really wish i could snap all y'alls necks_

min.suga:  
_try_ _me bitch_

jooheon1324:  
_wait_   
_junglecock unblock group chat dad_

**_jjk.bts added defsoul and yu.ming to the group_ **

 

defsoul:  
_wow_ _hey thanks kid_

  
jjk.bts:  
 _youre welcome hyung-nim_

defsoul:  
_what_ _did you do_

  
bbaekhyun:  
_NSJEJRJRJ_

jjk.bts:  
_what_ _? why did i have to do something_

defsoul:  
_kook_  
_i know when people do something and then try to get out of being in trouble_

  
jiaerwang:  
_he_ _does know_  
_it also never works_

monx.chaehw:  
_wh_ _a t_

layixing:  
_thats_ _literally daddy behavior_

jjk.bts:  
_OKAY_ _I CONFESS_  
_I WAS THE ONE THAT BLOCKED YOU_

1seok.jin:  
_nwjejrjr_  
_literally jungkook looks terrified_

defsoul:  
_oh_ _thanks i guess_

  
doubleb:  
_what_

hoeshii:  
_what_

exo.kaiii:  
_what_

jjk.bts:  
_what_

defsoul:  
_yeah_ _, you said the truth_  
_and besides it was because you thought a stranger had my phone_  
_i appreciate it_

  
jjk.bts:  
_nwjejrj_  
_literally im about to scream_  
_thank you hyung-nim_

jjp.jinyoung:  
_you_ _never call anyone else hyung-nim_

jjk.bts:  
_bc_ _i like jaebum the best out of you fucking cocks_

parkjm:  
_i_ _know im the exception so i aint saying anythin_ _uwu ❤❤❤❤❤❤_

jjk.bts:  
_you're_ _right baby boy oof_  
_you're always the exception when i say anything bad_

defsoul:  
_hey_ _kook?_  
_want to get some donuts?_  
_my boy_ _is still here and he wants some so we're going out. it's early in the day we can go pick you up._  
_jimin can come too_  
_we can have like an out day or something_

  
junmyeonkim:  
_whats_ _going on_  
_Jaebum and jungkook getting along_  
_going on doubke dates_

parkjm:  
_JEJRJRJ YES JAEBUM HYUNG AHH_

wonpilie6:  
_i_ _swear i am the purest thing in this gc but i read that in a way i shouldbt have_

ming.hoes:  
_that's_ _disgusting and vile_  
_im glad i wasnt the only one_

jjk.bts:  
_hyung_ _-nim jimin said he wants to go_  
_I'll send you the dorm address and just message us when you're here_

defsoul  
_okay see you_ _,_ _kid_

jooheon1324  
_today was fucking wild_

 

 


	19. 016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: happy thanksgiving babies i hope you had/are having a good day. im thankful for each and every one of you ily all

**101 NEW MESSAGES**

**_give_ ** **_us jb daddy day or give us death_ **

 

defsoul:  
_happy_ _thanksgiving to my blank amount of wanna be baby boys and to my #1 real baby boy_

  
min.hyuk:  
_JWJJRNDND_  
_im fuvking nutting_  
_thank you daddy_

layixing:  
_pls_ _im screaming_  
_daddy finally called us his baby boys_

jiaerwang:  
_KWKRKJRDJ_ _IM THE REAL BABY BOY_  
_I FEEL VERY HASHTAG BLESSED_

scoups.cheol:  
_thats enough alcohol for today_

yoonjh:  
_JA_ _EBIM CALLIMF US ALL HIS BABY BOYS IS WHAT IM HERE FOR_  
_ONLY THAT_

parkjm:  
_i_ _feel blessed by this too, thanks Jaebum hyung_

jjk.bts:  
_happy_ _gobble gobble day_

wonwoos:  
_its_ _the day of giving thanks_  
_im thankful for being the best me i can be_

bbaekhyun:  
 _big same_

kyung.soo:  
_im_ _thankful for all of you and ily all_

chendae:  
_NWKEJJRJR_ _KYUNGSOO BEINF SOFT_  
_MY LITTLE EGG HEAD PLS ILY TOO_

yu.gyeoms:  
_tis_ _the season to gobble gobble_

ming.hoes:  
_i_ _read that as tits and i_  
_screamed_

defsoul:  
_it's_ _the season to eat food like you eat ass_

  
1seok.jin:  
 _lmao someone take his phone away from the kidz_

jjp.jinyoung:  
_jwjejrjrj_ _Jaebum sent that all on his own_

defsoul:  
_no_ _im not drinking_

  
kimsnamj:  
_this_ _behavior is the behavior i fell in love with_

min.hyuk:  
_he_ _said the big L word_

  
bbaekhyun:  
_namjoon_ _hates taehyung: confirmed_

yu.ming:  
_i_ _never know what to say when Jaebum talks about sex_  
_its like hearing a grown up talk about it rip_

jooheon1324:  
_youre_ _like 3 thats why_

yu.ming:  
_im_ _not but okay_

hoeshii:  
_merry_ _Valentine's day ❤_

monx.chaehw:  
_homie_ _its turkey season_

jiaerwang:  
_im_ _thankful for thst dick_  
_fpr my daddy_  
_for my daddy's love amd attention_  
_for my daddy spoilinf me_  
_and for my daddy_

woozisvt:  
_JAJEJJFJF_  
_PLS THE DADDY KINK IS REAL_

d6.youngk:  
_we_ _been knew_  
_BUT AJEJEJRJRJ ITS CONFIRMED NOW NKWIIEKR_

exo.kaiii:  
_NWJEJKRKR_ _HOW DO I BREATHING_

min.suga:  
_shoot_ _me in the eye_

defsoul:  
_jackson_  
_baby why_

  
jiaerwang:  
_they_ _already knew_

defsoul:  
_I'm_ _thankful for you too by the way, honey bee_

  
doubleb:  
_JAJJRJRJ_ _HONEY BEE_  
_THATS SO FUCKIFN CUTE_

kimsnamj:  
_IM_ _LEGIT CRUIFNF THUS IS THE SWEETEST FUCKIFN THING IN EXISTANCE_

sehunoh:  
_chanyeol_ _come call me all the cute nicknames you have for me too pls_

yeol.chan:  
_what_ _do you want whore_

kimstae:  
_BAHRJRJNF_ _BITCH WHAT THE FUCK_  
_WHAT THE FUCK_  
_WHAT THE FUCKFKKE_

yeol.chan:  
_ABJEJRJR_ _SEHUN BABY, LITTLE ANGEL, MY SWEET LITTLE BOY I SWEAR THAT WASNT ME_  
_JONGDAE HAD MY PHONE_

chendae:  
_since_ _its a special holiday I'll admit that was me_

sehunoh:  
_pls_ _i almost cried_  
_i only accept being called a whore during sex_

xiumin101:  
_and_ _then you need chanyeol to call you sweet things after while you sit on his lap with his shirt on but yeah_

doubleb:  
 _pic/video or it didnt happen_

sehunoh:  
_okay_  
_[video 0819465]_  
_[Image 2946016]_

wonpilie6:  
_WHEN_ _I SAY IM SCREAMIDN_

yeol.chan:  
_literally_ _we have no shame_  
_if yall want a sex tape lmk_

ming.hoes:  
_through_ _dm or_

cococyj:  
_on_ _dm or what_

1seok.jin:  
_through_ _dm?_

min.hyuk:  
_ill_ _text u_

min.suga:  
_yall_ _nasty_  
_chanyeol send me the video too_

defsoul:  
_this_ _got out of control_

  
jiaerwang:  
_Jaebummie_ _hyung_  
_can we make a sex tape too?_

bbaekhyun:  
_say_ _yes cOWARd_

jjk.bts:  
_say_ _yes or I'll poke my eye with a pencil amd send it to you in 1080p_

wonpilie6:  
_NWJEJRJ_  
_im scared_

defsoul:  
_I'll_ _think about it_  
_maybe it can be like a Christmas present or something_

  
cococyj:  
_y'all_ _no offense but Sehun in Chanyeol's shirt, with his cheeks pink, eyes glossy and lips swollen made me nut_  
_sehun homie you're pretty as hell_

yeol.chan:  
_thank_ _you_

sehunoh:  
_THANK YOU AJEJJEJR_

junmyeonkim:  
_he_ _likes being called pretty_

t.mark:  
_jwjejrjrj_ _why do y'all know this_

kyung.soo:  
_because_ _they have loud sex and its impossible to not know this_

woozisvt:  
 _uhm ima go walk my hamster_

hoeshii:  
_you_ _dont have a hamster_  
_but okay_  
_happy gobble gobble day everyone_

exo.kaiii:  
_you_ _too homie ❤_

cococyj:  
_okay kids lets get off the interwebs and go eat that thanksgiving dinner now_

jjp.jinyoung:  
_everyone enjoy your food_

defsoul:  
_bye kiddos_

 


	20. 017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: lmao happy new year kidz, it's barely 10:34 pm here but I'll be busy for the rest of the night so im saying it now. I'll post a smut one shot tomorrow. ily guys and i hope youre having a good time with your friends and family and all your loved ones.

**68 NEW MESSAGES**

_**give us jb daddy day or give us death** _

  
jiaerwang:  
_@ jimin can fighT me_  
_he's so fuckifn cute i-_

parkjm:  
_im against violence_  
_if you still wanna fight I'll get jk to do it for me 😞_

jiaerwang:  
_NO_  
_I DONT WANT TO DIE IN ONE PUNCH_

jjk.bts:  
_no offense but im not that strong_

jiaerwang:  
_and im straight_

jjk.bts:  
_what_

jiaerwang:  
_oh sorry i thought we were telling lies_

parkjm:  
_hnng i laughed_

xiumin101:  
_homie going down at one punch_  
_in this house we never fight with jungkook for safety reasons 😔_

exo.kaiii:  
_ugh smart king_  
_we love an reincarnated Einstein 😍_

defsoul:  
_whos trying to fight jackson_  
_@ me you cowards_

  
chendae:  
_jungkook_  
_jackson wanted to fight jimin for being hella cute but jimin said he hated violence so if a fight breaks out jungkook is taking his place_

defsoul:  
_sjjejeje suddenly i need to go_ _walk my duck_

  
1seok.jin:  
_same_

t.mark:  
_smh_  
_cowaRd_

jiaerwang:  
_do YOU wanna fight him for me since youre out here acting brave 😤😔_

sehunoh:  
_abhejrjrj rip mrak_  
_jungkook gonna snap his twig ass in half_

jjk.bts:  
_this is bullying_  
_y'all acting like ive got steel arms or_ _like I've beat y'all up before_

doubleb:  
_all simultaneously say: you HAVE_

parkjm:  
_he's never punched me_

junmyeonkim:  
_petition for jungkook to fight mark since he out here trying to act like he aint scared_

defsoul:  
_i agree_  
_@ jungkook do it_

 

yu.gyeoms:  
_@ jungkook do it and i won't tell jimin you told me about that one time he wore kitty ears for you 😔_  
_wait oh shit_  
_pretend y'all didnt see this_  
_ignore me_

min.hyuk:  
_thats hot_

defsoul:  
_this why you don't tell yugyeom shit_

parkjm:  
_ajekjeej YOU TOLD HIM_

kimstae:  
_congratulations, you played yourself @ jungkook and yugyeom_

jjk.bts:  
_baby_  
_this isnt what it looks like_  
_actually it is but listen_  
_we're homies_  
_brothers from another mother_  
_we tell each other stuff_  
_he tells me about his threesomes with mark and youngjae_

sehunoh:  
_jiminie baby dont act so surprised_  
_why you acting like you aint be telling us about jungkooks dick 😔_

scoups.cheol:  
_what tf did i just walk into_

hyungwon:  
_its true_  
_we've heard all about it_

defsoul:  
_damn kids be acting wilD these days_  
_phew_

yoonjh:  
_jackson also tells us all about jaebum and his hyung kink 😔_

defsoul:  
_hajejeje whaT_

cococyj:  
_@ scoups_  
_i ask myself that all the time_  
_now i just ignore everyone except the important ones_

t.mark:  
_thanks for not ignoring me fam 😔✊_

cococyj:  
_i was talking about jackson but sure babe_

yeol.chan:  
_JWJEJEJE SAVAGE_

min.suga:  
_im muting y'all_

jjp.jinyoung:  
_now that's a whole mood_

bbaekhyun:  
_wait so is there gonna be a fight or nah_  
_who tf leaving me on read_  
_i hate yall_  
_this is discrimination_

✔ seen

 

 


End file.
